


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by poetdameron



Series: T70S Tumblr Ask Prompts [7]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Bisexual Eirc Forman, Established Relationship, M/M, Snowed In, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Winter fic, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: Snowed In at Buddy's, Eric realizes there's nowhere else he'll rather be.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Quick update on my old t70s fics. I still have two more to post, but I feel like I need to re-read them and make some edits, not to mention I have better dates to post them. 
> 
> This one was wrote last year for the holidays and I'm happy to be posting it now. It's unbeta'ed for the time being, but I hope you guys like it.
> 
> I miss this fandom!
> 
> Last, if you have tumblr and you liked this, please support me by reblogging the [original post](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/post/176342044449/ok-ok-ok-ok-hydejackie-and-11-things-you-said)!

**Baby, It’s Cold Outside**

If there was something that made Eric nervous of the darkness, it was the cold it came with.

Not that he was actually feeling chilly at Buddy’s house; the unnecessary big room of his boy was packed with too many stuff and they had been lying on too many blankets and cushions before the power went down.

Outside, the snow covered the ground and made a beautiful marshmallow-looking background for any romantic movie Eric has ever seen since he was a kid and sat down with his mother at the TV.

And the smooth lover in him was telling him to take Buddy outside and enjoy a moment alone, if it wasn’t for the storm currently cutting the electricity and interrupting their studies.

“You have some luck…” Buddy murmured, moving from his position between two of his pillows and closing his notebook. “Although, I don’t think I can praise your use of the Force to provoke this storm.”

His boyfriend (holy fuck) smiled at him with that cute shine of his, Eric’s heart stopped for a second to take a good picture of it in his mind and responded with one of his own, offering his hand to the other boy in the room.

“You never know; I may have more power than I show.”

Buddy rolled his eyes. He’ll follow his Star Wars references most times, but would never lose the chance to mock him a little for it, even if both enjoyed the movie more than anyone else they knew.

Sighing, Buddy took his hand and kissed his fingers before rolling on his back, laying on the floor as he looked up to his ceiling.

“I’m going to fall asleep if the light doesn’t return soon.” He said while yawning, Eric crawled over to him, taking his position at his side. Buddy looked at him. “What do you think my parents would think if they find us sleeping when we were supposed to be studying?”

“And what would they say if they find us like this?” Eric took his hand, Buddy interlaced their fingers together and smiled at him, leaning to his face to steal a small peck from his lips. “Or doing that?”

“Not much,” Buddy reminded him, then kissed him again and sighed on his shoulder when his nose nuzzled on his neck. “I don’t think they would notice, to be honest.”

Things like this made Eric think about his own parents and wonder if everyone else’s were just plain horrible. It made him realize how fortunate he was, in a way, to have people that actually cared about him, even if Red’s methods were something too out of his mind.

Buddy’s parents worked hard, maybe too hard for their kids’ good. His real parents were basically his siblings and ever since Eric was introduced to them, he was more sure every day of this little hidden fact.

Right now, they were alone in the big house, with only his sister Lydia in her room and their housekeeper in the kitchen with the cook. Whatever they did in this room, would remind only between them.

“Buddy?” He called him softly, his boyfriend made a sound to indicate he was listening but sounded too far away to remind awake for too long. “You know you are not alone, right?”

“Of course.” Buddy answered. “My siblings are too annoying to forget.”

Eric laughed at that, looking down at his face. His eyes were closed and his respiration even. Eric kissed his hair and smiled at the happy hum he was answered with.

“I mean, you have me.”

“You have me, too, Eric.”

“I mean–” He cut himself, thinking about it and the eight months together. Eric licked his lips and continued. “I mean, I love you.”

Like awoken with cold water, Buddy looked up to him as he lifted his upper body, his eyes big and mouth slightly open in wonder. Yet, no words ever left his lips, he slowly relaxed into an adoring grin and leaned down to his lips, kissing Eric lovingly, like if it was the first time.

Eric kissed back, one hand going to the back of his neck as both of Buddy’s cradle his face. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, there was seriously nothing else like this.

“I love you, too.” Buddy finally said, kissing him again without leaving opportunity to speak.

Not that he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
